


I Needed to See You

by ElioAmari



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, Friendship/Love, Gay Sex, Love, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Sexual Content, Soft Jolyon, Soft Uldren, True Love, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:40:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26590780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElioAmari/pseuds/ElioAmari
Summary: After reborn Uldren Sov, who now goes by Crow, encounters Jolyon Till the Rachis in the field he finds himself unable to stop thinking about the man. His mind does not remember Jolyon but his body seems to. The new Guardian has so many questions and Jolyon can't help but answer them, no matter how much it hurts him.
Relationships: Uldren Sov/Jolyon Till the Rachis
Kudos: 32





	I Needed to See You

**Author's Note:**

> This work ties into my non-smut series "Ballad of a Gunslinger", so it's technically AU. It canonically takes place shortly after Chapter 8: Rachis. Enjoy!!

It had been a few days since Crow had met with a man named Jolyon Till the Rachis. The two of them had spent a couple hours together while watching the sunrise in the EDZ. Crow didn't know this man at the time but conversing with him came as easily as breathing. He felt so comfortable around him, so safe, so at ease. As they parted, Jolyon had done something rather odd: Before saying goodbye he had pressed his body gently against Crow and caressed his hand softly. As Jolyon whispered "until next time" in his ear, Crow felt a sharp tingle ran down his spine. It was incredible.

Since then the Hunter had done some research on Jolyon, learning all about his past with Uldren Sov. However, Crow was having a hard time understand what tore them apart from each other in the first place.

It was clear that there was something between them; something old and broken. He craved Jolyon in ways he didn't fully comprehend. It was as if his body was begging for just the lightest of touches from the man. It ate away at Crow as he laid in the bed aboard his ship. He was in orbit above the EDZ, waiting for a call that would probably never come. Yet he couldn't free his mind of this need to see Jolyon again. He had so many questions. So many feelings that he wanted to address. _Why hasn't he called?_

Suddenly a beeping noise rang out from the cockpit of the ship and Crow darted over to check it. He could swear he felt his heart in his throat as he saw the caller signature. It was Jolyon. 

"H-hey." This was all Crow could muster as he was overcome with a wave jitters. He smiled at the face on the screen in front of him and brought his hand up to rest at the back of his head. 

"You in the area?" Jolyon spoke confidently. 

"Y-yeah, uh... I'm just waiting to get word on a new mission or something. Truth be told I don't really know how this Guardian stuff works half the time." Crow chuckled nervously, suddenly too shy to make eye contact with the man in front of him.

"Wanna hang out? I don't really have much going on." 

"Sure! That sounds grood. Or... That's the wrong word. I uhh... I meant to say great and good at the same time. Dammit." Crow stumbled over his words painfully as Jolyon just laughed.

"Get down here then. Sending coordinates." The transmission ended and Crow kicked the bench next to him in frustration. _Why am I like this?_

* * *

Crow arrived at the coordinates Jolyon sent him and looked around nervously. He didn't see Jolyon anywhere and suddenly felt very exposed and alone. He had been warned about being set up by people who hate him out in the galaxy. Maybe Jolyon was one of those people? No he couldn't be. _But maybe_. Crow shifted uncomfortably, too lost in his own thoughts to hear a Fallen Vandal sneaking up behind him. A shot rang out and Crow felt the bullet fly past his face before turning to see the Vandal fall to the ground dead. 

"Sorry but you looked a little helpless down there." Jolyon's voice came through Crow's earpiece. "I'm up here, above you. There's a path over to your left. Should be easy for you to make it up, Guardian." 

The path was indeed easy enough, just required some skilled footing and a few triple jumps. At the end of the path was a small campsite overlooking a huge lake. Aside from the dead Vandal, there were no enemies in sight. Just the clear orange color of the incoming sunset illuminating the sky, the sound of the wind gently whistling through the pine trees, and the smell of something incredibly intoxicating. _Is that Jolyon? Damn, he smells good._ The whole scene was like something out of a dream.

All Crow could think of as he approached Jolyon was how beautiful he looked sitting there, reloading his Supremacy sniper rifle while the wind lightly tousled his long, flowing hair. It almost didn't feel real. Crow come to sit across from Jolyon on the ground. He tried not to stare but it was becoming hard to look at anything else. 

"So... How's it going?" Crow squeaked out. 

"I think you and I need to have a little talk, Crow." The Hunter's eyes widened and his heart rate increased. Jolyon set his rifle down and stared into Crow's intense, amber colored eyes with soft, blue eyes of his own.

"About what?" He decided to play stupid, to see if Jolyon would spell it out for him so that he didn't ruin the moment with the wrong assumption. He was so nervous. 

Suddenly Jolyon leaned over the short gap between them and brushed his lips over the Hunter's gently before planting a kiss. He brought his hand up to rest on Crow's defined jaw and held him there to prolong the kiss, as if he even needed to. He backed away just enough to say "about this" into Crow's open mouth. The Hunter gasped and opened his eyes slowly. Suddenly wave of anxiety overtook him but this time it wasn't because of the butterflies in his stomach. 

"Wait, what's going on?" Crow asked abruptly, causing Jolyon to retract. Jolyon's eyes widened in a state of horror as he moved backwards, away from Crow.

"I'm so sorry, I thought you... I thought there was something... I've just made a huge fool of myself, haven't I?" Jolyon tried to laugh the whole thing off before burying his face shamefully in his hands. Crow quickly moved to sit next to him.

"You didn't do anything foolish, I promise. You were right, there is something between us. I wanted that kiss more than I have ever wanted anything. It's just that I don't understand _why_ I wanted it. I learned a bit about your history. I know who you are and I know that you and Uldren were friends." Crow spoke calmly, making it clear to Jolyon that he was not at all upset. "Please, help me understand."

"Uldren and I were more than friends, Crow. So much more. I've never liked keeping secrets, especially from you... Just ask me and I'll tell you anything you want to know." 

"Why do I feel like this? Why can't I stop thinking about you when I hardly even know you?" Crow asked these questions as quickly as his mouth would allow him to speak the words. 

"I don't know how your body and mind work now. I know Guardian's lose their memories, though. I assume you feel this way because of what we were to each other. Maybe the Light couldn't erase everything? Maybe some piece of us remained in your mind? We went through so much together. We weren't just lovers, we weren't just friends, we were something _more_." Jolyon responded wistfully. 

"What happened to us? Why did you tell Petra that I died long before Elika killed me?" Crow asked as a perfect tear fell down Jolyon's even more perfect face. Crow moved to wipe it away tenderly, leaving his hand to rest on his cheek afterwards. 

"To put it simply, you became obsessive after we infiltrated the Black Garden together. Then Mara died and you... You lost your mind completely. I lost you in somewhere between those two events. I couldn't hold on to you as we began walking down different paths. The last time we saw each other you didn't even recognize me. Then you died and I mourned your loss, but I knew you had left me long before that. Now you're back and you're different, so very different, but still somehow the same." The memories of their time together brought about grief in Jolyon. 

Nightmares of the Black Garden haunt Jolyon but not having Uldren by his side after such a horrifying experience hurt him so much more than any dream ever could. He couldn't even be there for Uldren when Mara vanished. What they had was already broken by then. Now that Crow was here all those feelings he had for his partner came back and somehow felt even stronger. Crow was not Uldren, but strangely enough Jolyon thought he was better this way. He was happy again, it was as if the Black Garden never happened. As if Mara never died. It was so wonderful. "Seeing you hurts so fucking bad but it also makes me happy. I don't know, I just miss you so much. I don't know if you feel any of that, I don't expect you to, but I just couldn't help myself. I needed to see you."

Crow paused for a moment before replying, trying to think of the best way to word his response so that he didn't sound like an idiot. "I don't know if I feel what you feel, but I _want_ to feel it. I don't remember you or any of our past, but... Seeing you hurting makes me hurt. I'm different now, but maybe not that different. I want to make new memories with you. If that makes sense. Ah, I should just stop talking before I-" The Hunter was cut off by another kiss. He melted into it and reached into Jolyon's hair, holding him in place as he returned the affection. 

The two men sat atop the cliff at the campsite pushing their tongues into each others mouths and running their hands all over each other's bodies for well over an hour. Crow was on his back and Jolyon was laying over him, his long, white hair resting next to his face on the ground. Jolyon ran his bare fingers through Crow's black and silver hair. It was exactly as soft as he remembered, even smelled the same oddly enough. It was euphoric for Jolyon to have the man he loves resting happily underneath him again.

Crow's body responded faster than his mind could process. He grabbed desperately at every part of the man on top of him, running his hands over his chest, abdomen, hips, ass, and thighs. Even fully clothed the man was intoxicating. Every part of him was gorgeous. He was perfect to Crow, just as Crow was perfect to him. He could stay like this forever, he thought. The feeling of his tongue running across his lips. The little nips of Jolyon's teeth biting at his neck and jaw. The sound of those little breathless moans that he tries to hide. The smell of his hair as it rested along the side of his face. Every little thing brought him untold amounts of pleasure. 

Suddenly the sound of a Fallen skiff echoed through the sky and both men sat up just in time to see Eliksni running towards them. 

"My ship?" Crow gasped as he stood up to his feet, face completely flushed of color leaving behind a soft purple glow. Jolyon nodded in response as he grabbed his backpack and the two men transmatted aboard Crow's ship in an instant. 

* * *

Without skipping a beat, Jolyon pressed up against Crow's body firmly but not hard enough to push him back just yet. He stood taller than the Hunter by at least a head which meant he had to lean down slightly to kiss him. He held Crow's face in one hand while the other ran down the Hunter's body, gripping tightly onto his hip. Crow rocked his hips towards Jolyon softly. He was getting needy. Back in the day Uldren and Jolyon practically had to fight each other in the bedroom for dominance, but Crow was softer and more passive. Jolyon finally got to take the lead without a fight which excited him.   
  
Eventually Crow was pushed backwards towards the bed. Between breathless kisses, Jolyon was able to speak for just a moment. "Tell me if anything makes you uncomfortable. We can always stop if you want to." 

"I don't think there is anything you could do that would make me want to stop, Jol." Crow looked at Jolyon, his deep, golden eyes blackened by his dilated pupils as he struggled to catch his breath. Jolyon moaned softly against Crow's mouth before pulling his head to the side and kissing his neck. He bit and sucked on the skin softly until he made little bruises across the area, marking Crow for his own. When they finally hit the bed Jolyon shoved Crow down onto it and leaned over him, resting his knee beside the Hunter to brace himself. He continued kissing Crow while he palmed his cock over his pants, causing him to groan softly. Crow looked so sexy like this, completely at Jolyon's mercy. He lifted himself up to unbuckle Crow's belt and unzip his pants, never breaking eye contact while he pulled his pants down and came to rest on his knees on the floor. 

Crow was already half off the bed, making it easy for Jolyon drape his legs over his shoulders before taking his dick into his mouth. The Hunter shuddered at the feeling and arched his back while letting out a series of desperate groans and curses. Jolyon smiled as he slowly ran his tongue across the tip of Crow's cock, teasing him for a moment as Crow reached down and grabbed a fistful of Jolyon's hair with each hand, holding onto him for dear life. " _Fuck_... That feels so fucking good, Jol."

Jolyon delighted in the Hunter's words of praise and decided to take his time getting Crow off. He wanted his partner to feel every single lick, every kiss, every sensation. Crow began pulling roughly at Jolyon's hair, hurting him just a little. This spurred Jolyon on as he took Crow's entire cock in his mouth. He bobbed up and down, finding a good pace, while looking up at Crow who was now writhing on the bed. Seeing his partner unmade had always been quite the sight and Jolyon wanted to make sure he kept him this way as long as possible. Every time Crow got close to coming Jolyon eased off and gently kissed the inside of his thighs. After a couple of denials Crow to start begging, "Fuck... p-please. I n-need..." between moans, digging his heels into the man's back. 

"I'm not used to hearing you beg. I think I like it." He looked to Crow who was now biting his lip and pleading with his eyes, wanting to come so badly it almost hurt. Jolyon winked at him before once again wrapping his lips around Crow's dick. This time he wouldn't stop until Crow was completely satisfied. Crow started rolling his hips towards Jolyon's mouth, keeping in pace with him. After a few more thrusts Crow came and Jolyon delighted in swallowing as much as he could as he worked him through his orgasm. Once Crow was completely spent Jolyon moved out from under him and up onto the bed to lay with him. 

Crow could hardly see, his vision was pure, white heat. He clutched his chest with one hand, trying to steady his breathing, while holding onto Jolyon's hand with the other. 

"Was it always like this?" Crow asked, looking to Jolyon with a level of naiveté in his eyes that made Jolyon smile. It was like it was the first time all over again. 

"Not like this, no. This is better." Jolyon smiled before leaning in to kiss Crow again. The Hunter could taste himself of Jolyon's lips, bringing back a familiar heat in his gut. 

Crow made space to ask "What about you?" before reaching his hand down and grabbing at Jolyon's cock through his pants. 

"Ahhh, I have an idea but I wanted to give you some time. I don't mind waiting." Crow moved to kiss his neck while gently rubbing his thigh between Jolyon's legs.

"I don't think we will be waiting long." Crow spoke in between kisses along Jolyon's jaw. 

"Really?" Jolyon was somewhat surprised. Uldren was usually a one and done kind of guy but Crow continued to surprise him. "Well in that case, let me get something out of my pack." Jolyon got up and walked over to a backpack that he had brought with him when they transmatted. He grabbed out a small bottle and walked back over to Crow. 

He positioned himself on top of the Hunter, who was still laying on his back. As they passionately kissed each other they started to grind their hips together. Crow was already getting hard again and Jolyon had been hard since they were up on the cliff. Jolyon worked to take the rest of Crow's clothing off without interrupting their make-out session but he eventually had to. When he backed up to yank Crow's armor and undershirt off the Hunter reached up and started to take his clothes off in return. After some pawing at each other between kisses, both men were naked. 

Jolyon sat up on his knees and looked down at Crow's bare body as he straddled him. He ran his fingers over new scars and marks he didn't recognize. Some were from knives, some from guns, but all were mortal wounds. He finally looked at the Hunter's face with sadness in his eyes. "What?" Crow asked as his pushed himself onto his elbows. 

"You've died a lot, haven't you?" Jolyon spoke while gently caressing Crow's chest.

"Is it weird? I can have Pulled Pork fix them, I think." 

"No, it's not weird. You don't need to "fix" a single thing, my love. I just wish I was there for you sooner. You know, I felt it when the Traveler brought you back. I don't know how, but I did. I just couldn't believe it until I saw you up on that hill a few days ago. You tapped my ankle... We always used to do that to each other out in the field. We did other stuff in the field too, sometimes." Jolyon smiled wickedly before pinching one of the Hunter's nipples while leaning down to kiss his shoulder, drawing a low groan out him. 

Jolyon sat back up and squeezed some lube from the bottle into his hand. He rubbed his palms together and then reached down, taking both of their dicks - one in each hand - and jerking them off together. Crow started again with those cute little desperate moans that drove Jolyon wild and he himself groaned in ecstasy before letting go and squeezing some more lube in his hand. Jolyon leaned forward, peppering the Hunter's chest with kisses, before reaching underneath him to Crow's entrance. He started with one finger, slipping it in and watching Crow melt beneath him.

Soon enough he worked in another finger, then another. He worked them in slowly, being sure to hit that special little spot that makes Crow shudder with each push inside of him. Once he was ready, Jolyon removed his fingers and sat up before slipping his dick into Crow. He started with just the tip, slowing pushing inside before saying "I'll go slow, let me know if it's too much." Crow nodded. Jolyon worked into him a little more, then a little more, until he was completely inside of the Hunter. He braced himself on outstretched arms as Crow's hands found the Jolyon's thighs, his fingertips emanating void energy which sent little chills through Jolyon's body. This thrilled him as he inhaled sharply, rocking into Crow over and over at a steady pace.

Soon enough the Hunter reached a hand up, caressing Jolyon's face before pulling him down to him. He kissed Jolyon softly before smiling and saying "I want to try something." Crow hooked his leg under Jolyon and flipped him onto his back swiftly.

Jolyon was taken aback with surprise. He sat there with a stunned look on his face as Crow positioned himself on top of Jolyon's dick. Jolyon's eyes rolled back in a state of pure bliss as Crow slowly began riding him. Crow watched Jolyon, in awe of how absolutely ravishing he was. Jolyon was biting his lip, trying to stay quiet but failing miserably. He cherished the deep, sexy groans Jolyon was making underneath him.

Jolyon reached up and wrapped his hand around Crow's dick, stroking him in rhythm with the Hunter. He could hardly think at this point but he knew he wanted to get Crow off one more time. Jolyon could feel himself getting close. He knew Crow had to be close too at this point judging by his now sloppy pace and hazy eyes. Jolyon couldn't hold back any longer and Crow felt his release.

Watching Jolyon writhe between his legs as he came inside of him sent Crow over the edge again. He finished in Jolyon's hand, coming along his abdomen and chest, as Jolyon jerked him off through his second orgasm. Once they were both finished, Crow moved off of Jolyon and grabbed his undershirt off the ground. He used it to wipe the mess off of Jolyon then tossed it aside. 

The Hunter laid next to Jolyon, who was still breathing heavily, looking exhausted. The men positioned themselves on their sides, both facing the same direction. Jolyon was behind Crow and held him in a snug embrace while gently kissing the back of his neck. 

"I missed you so fucking much." Jolyon spoke as if he was about to cry from the sheer joy of being with his true love again. 

Crow was silent for a moment, which didn't bother Jolyon. After all, he didn't expect the Hunter to say anything. He couldn't miss him, he barely knew him.

"I love you, Jol." Crow spoke as he reached back and grabbed Jolyon's thigh tenderly. The Hunter had no clue why he said it given that he had only known Jolyon a few days but it felt right. He felt so good just laying like this, he knew it had to be love. Maybe his body was doing the talking this time, not his mind. 

Jolyon was elated at the proclamation. The piece of him that he lost, that he thought he'd be missing for the rest of his days, had return to him. He pulled Crow in tightly, afraid to let go of him ever again now, and whispered "I love you too." 


End file.
